danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Jamieawesome/EXPLODING KITTENS RULES
In this card game, everybody is dealt a hand, and there are several types of cards. Players take turns, and at the end of every turn, the player draws a card frm a pile in the middle. Card List This list is for a normal game of Exploding Kittens, with 5 people. x4 If you draw this card, you will explode and die, UNLESS you play a DEFUSE card. DEFUSE x6 Play this card to stop an Exploding kitten from killing you. If you draw an EXPLODING KITTEN, you will automatically play this card if you own one, otherwise you die and are OUT OF THE GAME. If you defuse a Kitten, you may place it anywhere in the Deck, on top, just tell me where to put it. FAVOR x4 Play this card and choose a player. The player you choose will be forced to give you a CARD of THEIR CHOICE. NOPE x5 Play this card to cancel what the last player has just put down as a card, so if Player 1 has played a FAVOR against Player 2, they can play a NOPE to stop Player 1 from gaining a card. YOU MUST PLAY THIS CARD BEFORE IT IS PROCESSED BY ME. IF IT HAS BEEN PROCESSED BY ME WITHOUT ME PROCESSING YOUR NOPE, YOU CAN'T PLAY IT. It's a bit of luck that I get on in time before somebody else Nopes your card. Player 1: Skip Player 2: See the Future, Draw Player 3: Nope The Nope will nope the See the Future, providing I have not already processed it. YOU CANNOT NOPE '''A DEFUSE'. YOU CAN '''NOPE' A NOPE. SKIP x4 Play this card to end your turn without drawing a card. ATTACK x4 Play this card to end your turn without drawing a card and force the next player to draw 2 cards instead of 1. If that player skips, they still have to take another turn that they have left. If they play atack though, they skip their 2 turns and the person after has to take 4 TURNS. If that person attacks, the next person has to take 6 TURNS and so on. SEE THE FUTURE x5 Play this card to See the 3 cards on the top of the deck. They are returned to the deck in the same order. SHUFFLE x4 Play this card to shuffle the deck. x4 x4 x4 x4 x4 These cards do nothing but read the below part If you play 2 of the SAME card, any card, you get to choose a player and they have to give you a RANDOM card. If you play 3 of the SAME card, any card, you get to choose a player and a type of card, e.g: DEFUSE, they HAVE to give you the card you asked for, if they own one. If they do not have your card, you get nothing and waste your triple. If you play 5 DIFFERENT cards, you can go through the PILE OF USED CARDS, and pick a card to take out of it. ALL OF THESE ACTIONS CAN BE CANCELLED BY A NOPE. Imploding Kittens Expansion x1 This Card does not do anything when first drawn, however, the person who drew it chooses where to put it back in the deck. Everybody knows where the is in the Deck, and when it is drawn again, it kills the play instantly, it cannot be stopped with a . x4 Self explanatory. Replaces your normal draw at the end of your turn. x4 Like but you can change the order of the cards you put them back in. x3 Like but you can choose who needs to take 2 turns. Turn skips to that person even if there are other players who should have had their turns first. Turns continue from the person who was attacked. Example: There are 4 players 1 uses a targeted attack on 3 2's turn is skipped and 3 takes 2 turns. It is then 4's turn next. x4 Turn order reverses. 3 plays reverse it is then 2's turn x4 Acts like , etc. but it can turn into any of them. So playing a and a will do the same thing as 2 S The game starts with everybody having 5 cards, at least one of which is a DEFUSE '''and no '''EXPLODING KITTENS. Everything else is shuffled into the DECK. Total cards: 56 Starting deck: 31 cards wih 5 players. Category:Blog posts